Resting place
Category:Various Now let’s take a look at creating a meditation place for Geralt. This will be a resting place that will become available to Geralt after paying a fee to Jethro. As usual, we’ll use Jethro’s conversation for this. Open the Resources Explorer and select Utility Windows -> Resources Explorer from the View menu: In the Resources Explorer window, select Data -> Dialogues and double-click the file jethro_conversation.dlg: The jethro_conversation.dlg window will appear: Select the "Shall we play?" node, right-click it and choose Create Dialog Reply from the drop down menu: This creates an empty node. Left-click it and go to the Properties window containing the node’s attributes and conversation. Click the right-hand column opposite the ConvType attribute in the Node Text section and select the Gameplay option: A new attribute will appear in the Node Text section. Click the right-hand column opposite the Action Type attribute and select the Sleep option: The empty node will automatically change to "I’ll rest a bit and get ready": We can also determine the price to be charged for resting by setting the Action Param 1: Price attribute. For example, let’s set the value to 5. Click the right-hand column opposite the Action Param 1: Price attribute, type the value in and hit ENTER: Now Geralt will have to pay Jethro 5 orens in order to rest. We still need to save the changes made to Jethro’s conversation, though. To do this, select Save jethro_conversation.dlg from the File menu: If Save jethro_conversation.dlg does not appear, or a different file name appears, that means that the jethro_conversation.dlg window isn’t active at that moment. To activate it, just click the title bar of the jethro_conversation.dlg window and then select Save our_jethro.dlg from the File menu. The next thing we need to do is open the module and determine the spot where Geralt can rest. To do this, choose Open module from the Module menu: This opens the standard Windows window used for loading files. Go to the Documents and Settings\username\My documents\The Witcher folder (where all modules are saved), select the our_adventure.adv file and click Open. A Module Explorer window will open on the left side of the screen. Select Areas -> g31_cave and double-click the Edit Area entry: The area where we’ll place the resting spot will now be loaded. Let’s brighten up the area to make it easier to edit. Choose Ambient -> Medium Ambient from the Render menu: To indicate the meditation spot, i.e. the resting place, we have to add a waypoint. Click the downward arrow located next to the waypoint icon: Choose Select new Waypoint template from the menu: In the Select window expand the Waypoints tree and double-click m0_wp_standard: A small purple flag will appear near the mouse cursor. This is the new waypoint. Now click near Jethro’s spawn point to add it to the area: This is where Geralt will be able to rest and meditate. The arrow of the waypoint indicates the direction in which Geralt will face during meditation. If you want Geralt to face a different direction, rotate the waypoint using the appropriate tool. How to use these tools has been discussed in another chapter of the manual. Now double-click the waypoint. A Properties window containing the attributes of the waypoint will open on the right side of the screen. In the Tag attribute, type in meditate. To change the setting, click the right-hand column opposite the Tag attribute in the General section, type in the text and hit ENTER: What happens if you assign several waypoint to the area, each with a meditate tag? Nothing really. Geralt will simply go to the resting place nearest to him. Now open up the Area Properties. Click "Area tag" and type "indoor," then "Descriptive properties" and select "interior." (Thanks to Kageru and nandusso for this information!) We still need to save the module. To do this, select Save Module from the Module menu: That’s it. You can now talk to Jethro and pay 5 orens to rest.